


Ended With A Smile

by Nerwen



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerwen/pseuds/Nerwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil seems to prefer the company of the race of men rather than that of his own kin and Glorfindel intends to find out why and possibly give the youthful king more when considering a bed partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ended With A Smile

Title: Ended With A Smile  
Chapter: 1 of 1  
Status: Completed  
Author: Nerwen Telrúnya  
Author’s Email: akio_amadeo@yahoo.com  
Pairing: Glorfindel/Thranduil Thranduil/Various (Implied)  
Rating: NC-17  
Series: No  
Genre: PWP

Summary: Thranduil seems to prefer the company of the race of men rather than that of his own kin and Glorfindel intends to find out why and possibly give the youthful king more when considering a bed partner.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.R.R. Tolkien characters; I am merely exploiting them while having some fun too. ~Shifty Eyes~ 

Warning: homosexual relations between two elves. Graphic sex. 

***

Glorfindel frowned as he watched Thranduil from across the room, although he soon departed with another Man. He never knew why Thranduil seemed to enjoy the company of Men rather than those of his own kin, and for some reason or another it irritated him. With the destruction of the one ring there were many celebrations being held, this particular one being in Imladris. Men, elf’s, dwarfs, even hobbits were present during this gala, there was quite a few people crowded in the last homely house so Glorfindel decided to get some fresh air. He was not the only one who found the house a bit suffocating, there were many outside, and among them was Thranduil.

The last festivity was held in Mirkwood, or rather its new found name ‘Wood of the Greenleaves’ and then he decided to place his affections on a Man, and he was doing exactly that now as well. He did this at all the celebrations he seemed to prefer the company of Men to share his bed, but why was beyond Glorfindel. Men were defiantly interested in him, he was quite beautiful and most elves were not so interested in the race of Men so he was somewhat of a rarity and a lovely prize if you could simply catch his eye.

Glorfindel was curious though on why he preferred Men to other elf’s instead, there were plenty of elf’s that adored him, as much as any man if not more, and even if the night was fleeting he was sure most would agree if the reward was to hold him if but for a night.

He watched Thranduil for a moment in silence, once again Thranduil was dressed impeccably, and even when he wore plain clothing he still seemed to pull it off better than anyone else. This night though he was not in simple attire, he wore a long light blue tunic that went below his waist yet slightly above his knees, he wore two belts one, an adorned belt, hung loosely on upon his hip the another fit snugly. The buttons of his tunic clasped to the side, with long sleeves that flared at the cuffs, the collar was also flared. He wore tight leggings of white and black boots that were wrapped up to his mid thighs. The tunic was made specifically to cover him up modestly yet allow one's imagination to run freely, the tight leggings and tall boots only enticing on lookers more. The flared collar and cuffs were deliberate as well, the rest of his body was covered yet this allowed you to view delicate wrists and thin neckline with the barest glimpse of his collar bones. The slight view of skin was a tease, and it worked wonders on those around him, his hair pulled back into a simple plait with braids running through the locks as it spilled down the length of his back...he could have anyone he wanted especially dressed the way he was now.

He shook away that thought and interrupted Thranduil who was pleasantly chatting with a strong looking man who was leaning over him somewhat. It was obvious from their body language what they were building up to; if they so wished they could continue it later, for now he wished for a word with this elf. Once Thranduil noticed Glorfindel he simply smiled at the Man knowingly and without a word the Man walked away a somewhat disappointed expression in his eyes as he reluctantly left the two of them alone. 

“Did you want something Lord Glorfindel? I was preoccupied, but you rarely seek me out so I thought it might be interesting.” Thranduil said leaning against the tree next to him.

“I’m sorry to interrupt…was I interrupting anything?” Glorfindel asked, although he knew well enough.

Thranduil smiled somewhat. “No…we were just talking and it’s not as if I can’t find him later if I so wish.” 

Glorfindel smiled. “Maybe I can change what you wish for.” Glorfindel said.

Thranduil lowered his head. “I’m afraid if you are propositioning me you are wasting your time, I do not find enjoyment in other elves.” He said calmly.

“And why is that? What can the race of men offer than we cannot?” Glorfindel asked.

“So all you wish for is an answer? Why I prefer Men to that of my own kin?” Thranduil asked, Glorfindel was not the only one who was curious of why he preferred spending a night with men rather than another elf.

“It has crossed my mind…what is so appealing about them?” Glorfindel asked, he was honestly confused on the entire subject.

“I find their love of life so very wonderful, they take so much joy in their sensations, specifically in pleasure, that we as elf’s take for granted…they seem more alive than most elf’s I know, they do not fear death although they know it to be an inevitably…their passion is what attracts me, it burns brighter in men than in any other I enjoy being consumed by that passion and they are more than willing to let me indulge myself in them.” Thranduil said.

“I think they consider themselves the lucky ones, to embrace one of the immortal is a fantasy among most of the men, and you are beautiful Thranduil, men are hardly worthy of a second of your time much less a night with you.” Glorfindel said not caring if he sounded somewhat jealous with the flattery. 

“Oh?” Thranduil said turning fully to face him. “Why would that be your decision? I am free to spend my nights as I please, if they are with men I don’t believe that is of your concern.” Thranduil said.

“You should give your kin more credit, maybe you just haven’t found the right elf to give you what you need.” Glorfindel said suggestively.

Thranduil scoffed. “I hardly think you are the one to give it to me Glorfindel, men satisfy me just fine thank you.” He said.

“Do they really? What do they have that we do not? You said you enjoy indulging yourself in their passion, I assure you there are many with the same passion among your kin.” He said.

“True enough, but I have yet to find one that has that type of passion of which I can control…I like a scene that I can start quickly and finish just as such if I so wish, with another elf that is something I cannot do, the situation is hardly under my control which is what I wish for above their passion.” He said.

“So control is your true desire then…have you never relinquished that power? It can be quite an exhilarating experience I assure you.” Glorfindel said trying to seduce the youthful king was a challenging task.

“I have, and I did not find the results to be worth it…their pleasure above mine own? A fleeting night of passion in which I will not get my own release, I think not. These simple men as you might call them are quite eager to please, please me.” Thranduil replied.

“You enjoy dominating those men I take it?” Glorfindel asked.

“…No, not by any stretch of the imagination do I take them, I am much more interested in receiving…I simply must have the opportunity to put a stop to it if need be, as I said before, such a strong passion is not so easily stopped...but with men…I can.” Thranduil said about to walk away but Glorfindel caught his arm.

“Give me a chance…that is all I ask of you is a chance.” Glorfindel said.

Thranduil seemed to consider this as he pulled his arm from Glorfindel’s grasp with a sigh. “You said so yourself that you can offer everything those Men can, what else can you give me to make this worth it?” 

“Let me show you.” Glorfindel said simply. “My room is located in the center of the last homely house, meet me there tonight or another I’ll happily wait for you no matter how long it takes.” Glorfindel said.

Thranduil looked in the direction the Man; he was with earlier, left in, before turning back to Glorfindel. “You do understand this will be fleeting, I do not wish for anything more than that.” He said.

Glorfindel nodded. “We are on the same page.” He said.

“Come to my room, I would rather it take place there.” Thranduil added. “I will meet you later.” He said walking off almost a little too quickly as if he was more than anxious to rid himself of Glorfindel’s company.

Glorfindel smiled, he would show Thranduil that there was no comparison between the love a man could show him and the love he would show him, he would have this elf yearning and begging for his touch before the night was through.

***

Thranduil sat in his room calming sipping wine and pretending to read…the open book in front of him was supposed to distract him but his thoughts kept drifting back to Glorfindel and their arrangement. It wasn’t as if he thought Glorfindel to be unattractive, he would have declined if he thought anything of the sort, truth be told his kin compared to that of men were leagues ahead in appearance, and Glorfindel was no exception. 

However despite this he was still slightly anxious and somewhat nervous. He wasn’t like other elf’s, the main reason he had trouble enjoying himself with other elf’s was while their strength matched his own it was apparent his body couldn’t tolerate it nonetheless, his last encounter with another left him bruised and sore for days afterward. He wasn’t so frail he couldn’t tolerate a man’s strength but an elf’s strength he simply couldn’t withstand without consequences. 

He shouldn’t have agreed to this, Glorfindel was more than strong, Thranduil had seen his strength in battle and even though he was not at the receiving end of that power it was though he could still feel it reverberating through him. And now he has put himself in a situation that would place him at that end…he wasn’t so sure he could withstand it without stopping Glorfindel. His thoughts were broken by Glorfindel knocking and opening his chamber door at the same time. Thranduil frowned at this.

“Most would usually wait for an answer before entering you know.” He said closing his book and standing meeting Glorfindel.

“Does it matter so much? After all you were expecting me.” He said. He looked at Thranduil for a moment, slightly disappointed to see he had changed clothes, he now wore deep reds and dark green robes so different from his earlier assembly of light blues. A simple white tunic with brown breeches with a robe covering his form effectively. His hair was let loose from its plait and all the braids were undone so his hair was loose and free, framing the delicate features of his face perfectly and flowing down the length of is back.

Thranduil’s voice broke Glorfindel from his thoughts. “Granted…it’s simply polite is all.” Thranduil said taking a moment to look at Glorfindel; he still wasn’t sure why he agreed to this but nevertheless seeing him now made Thranduil want him. He wasn’t immune to desire, he was actually quite weak in that aspect, nevertheless even while wanting him he still wasn’t so sure this was a good idea.

Glorfindel smiled slightly, he was good at reading people and if he wasn’t mistaken Thranduil was a little unsure of himself at this point. “You act as if this is the first time you’ve had a stranger in your room…if you think about it though I am no stranger to you, in reality we know each other well enough.” He said confidently sitting upon the bed his legs spread wide.

Thranduil looked away from the all too forward gesture, this elf radiated self confidence and under normal circumstances so would he, but he was much too nervous to even mask it with a fake smile or flirtatious behavior…this wasn’t like him at all.

“You would actually be the first partner I have allowed in my room, I am usually more inclined to use my partners chamber, I was concerned that if my room was used it would give the wrong impression of a fleeting night, besides I need some place to go to be alone if need be...also you’ll have to forgive my less than willing behavior, it really has nothing to do with you.” Thranduil said leaning against the table behind him, not feeling brave enough to approach Glorfindel just yet.

“I'm flattered that you allow me here then.” Glorfindel said but then frowned. “You do know I would not force this, if you wish to cancel that is fine.” He said

Thranduil looked at him confused for a moment. “Why would I do that? You sought me out and now that you have me alone you would so effortlessly walk away?” He asked.

“I wouldn’t say effortlessly…I don’t want to leave, quite the contrary, but it would not be very fulfilling if you didn’t want this, if my partner is not pleased it really does nothing for me in the end, not to mention I would feel terrible if I forced you. I understand you being nervous somewhat although you are no stranger to pleasure but be assured that I will not do anything you do not want.” Glorfindel said.

Thranduil said. “I wasn’t nervous about that Glorfindel, like you said you are no stranger to me, and I do not think you to be cruel or unkind, you are noble and I know that, it’s just…be careful with me…” Thranduil said walking up to him.

“I promise to take very good care of you tonight.” He said.

“That’s not what I mean…” Thranduil paused. “Gentle, I need you to be gentle with me okay? I cannot take this roughly, do you understand?” He asked.

“If that is how you desire it then I will be as such.” Glorfindel said pulling Thranduil’s face down gently to kiss him.

A spark went through Glorfindel when their lips touched, Thranduil was so plaint and timid in his grasp he wanted to throw him down and take him without a moment’s thought, but he promised to be gentle so he had to restrain himself…at least for Thranduil’s sake. He pulled Thranduil’s body forward, compelling Thranduil to straddle his lap otherwise he would fall, he wanted this elf in his arms more than anything but he didn’t wish to move and loose the contact either.

Glorfindel noticed the sudden movement made Thranduil jump slightly, he would need to take this slowly, he could see how nervous Thranduil was and it worried Glorfindel but not enough to make him stop. He expected a braver front, he even looked forward to breaking down that front, but Thranduil was honest and expressive from the beginning.

Thranduil closed his eyes lightly for a moment allowing himself to relax as Glorfindel's hot mouth moved across his skin, he was being gentle and making no sudden movements, it put Thranduil at ease and allowed him to relax. Thranduil let his hands wander across the broad chest and expansive back, his entire body thus far was warm it felt good against his cool skin, and that scorching mouth and searing tongue lapped at his flesh as if he was a drink, leaving a trail of fire in its wake. Although he was enjoying the attention he pulled away from Glorfindel, and pushed the robe around Glorfindel's body away, then going to his knees in front of Glorfindel undoing his leggings only enough to free his growing arousal. 

Glorfindel couldn't suppress a grin as Thranduil went to his knees to service him, he had fantasized about Thranduil doing this to him all day and now that it was happening he was all too ready for it. He placed a gentle hand on the back of Thranduil's head, guiding him up and down on his shaft. He wanted to plunder that mouth with his tool but calmed himself from doing so, he had to take this slow...he would allow Thranduil to set the pace.

Thranduil could feel the muscles in Glorfindel's legs flexing under his own restrain, his hips would lift every now and then trying to gain more stimulant and Thranduil would purposely pull away. Thranduil knew he could control this situation; usually he was always the one in control even if he was beneath his lover he still normally controlled the situation. However, Glorfindel was different than any other he had previously experienced...he wasn't sure if he could control him as he would another. Glorfindel was willful and prideful, it would only make sense he would not yield to Thranduil.

He was pulled from his thoughts when Glorfindel stopped him. “That's enough.” He said a little out of breath his face somewhat constricted.

Thranduil gave a small smile. “Is it really? You're making an awful face...” He said nuzzling Glorfindel's inner thigh.

Glorfindel pulled Thranduil back to him, and he began to remove the remaining clothing on Thranduil's body. He wanted to burn this image of Thranduil to his mind as he did so. Stripping off the clothing, dark green and deep burgundy reds of luxurious fabric covering such pale and smooth skin...much softer than the fabric that covered him. The slight stain of pink across his cheeks, and those thick golden locks spilling over his shoulders. This sight alone was indeed a privilege; those men that Thranduil shared this beauty with were so unworthy, Glorfindel wasn't even sure if he was worthy, but not so much to turn away.

He placed Thranduil on his back and removed the brown doe-skin breeches revealing the creamy thighs and shapely lower body. He began to gently kiss up Thranduil's long legs his tongue tracing the inner thighs and gently nibbling upon his hips. Glorfindel's hands gently caressing Thranduil's sides as he kissed him, his stomach, chest, then his collarbones, shoulders, neck, all along his jaw line till he paused only momentarily before claiming those soft petal lips. 

'He’s a good kisser' Thranduil thought as he surrendered his mouth to the talented elf above him. He didn't usually relinquished control easily to his partner, he found men to be much more passionate with him if they had the illusion of control so he occasionally would allow it to appease them...with Glorfindel though, it was different, this was not an illusion, he truly had control over this situation although Thranduil happily surrendered, the strong hands touching him everywhere, that hot body above his own and that searing mouth...like fire, torturing him making him yearn for more.

“Are you normally so compliant? Do you never battle your partner?” He asked nipping at the flesh of Thranduil's neck.

“I normally bed other men, why battle them? It's a battle I know I can, and will, win. There is no sport in such a thing...besides I prefer this role.” Thranduil said.

“You also said you have control of the situation though, how can you control this if you are beneath me?” Glorfindel asked.

Thranduil smiled at him before shoving him hard causing Glorfindel to fall backward upon the bed. Before Glorfindel could sit up Thranduil pushed him down again and straddled his waist, his legs wrapped around Glorfindel's to prevent him from moving too much. 

“Just because I receive does not necessarily make me beneath you mellonen...” He said trailing off a bit. He ran his hand down the clothed chest slipping his hands inside the tunic to gently pull it over Glorfindel’s head, although Glorfindel’s breeches were undone they still clung to his hips and Thranduil took his time removing them, Glorfindel stopped him earlier almost begging Thranduil to tease him all the more.

“Let me prepare you.” Glorfindel offered sitting up somewhat so that Thranduil was now in his lap once more.

Thranduil smiled at him. “Do you want me to do it for you? Would you like to watch me touch myself?” He said his innocent tone yet most enticing behavior igniting every masculine desire Glorfindel had within him.

Thranduil usually was never so bold as to do such a thing for another no matter how much he may like them…so for someone who would be no more than a fleeting night he questioned it himself although quickly bypassing it as a way to prolong this night…provided the sight would not over stimulate his partner.

“I think yes…I would love to watch.” He said gently running a hand up Thranduil’s leg.

Thranduil brushed his hand away. “Then I must ask that you do not touch me, if I am to prepare myself properly for you, allow me to take my time and you will simply watch until I feel I am ready.” Thranduil said purposely wanting to bother Glorfindel somewhat without any repercussions; he couldn’t really retaliate if he wasn’t allowed to touch him.

Glorfindel sighed but nodded in agreement as he sat back against the baseboard of the expansive bed and Thranduil slid toward the headboard. 

Thranduil moved like liquid as he slowly ran his hands down the length of his body and in between his legs. He began to fondle his sex slowly stroking and squeezing the hardening flesh, a soft gasp and sharp intake of breath the only sound he made as he brought himself to full mast through his own sensual technique. He continued to stroke himself even when his flesh was straining against his stomach, his scrotum full and tight against his body. He turned his back to Glorfindel as one hand reached ever lower to gently caress the small opening between his buttocks.

Thranduil heard Glorfindel’s breath hitch slightly in anticipation, Thranduil himself had almost completely forgotten that he was there so lost in his own sensations but didn’t use it as an excuse to stop. He continued to caress himself bringing his other hand to his mouth and slowly licking and sucking upon his fingers making the digits wet and moist before he changed his position to be upon his hands and knees his backside facing Glorfindel as he brought the slickened digits to his passage and began to slowly press them inside himself. He did this action slowly using only one finger at first and gently moving it in and out of his body, it was hardly enough to prepare him but he intended to take his time. 

Although Thranduil loved the tortured look Glorfindel wore, he soon added a second finger and gently moved them in a scissor motion to properly stretch the tightened muscles forcing them to relax and expand to his touch and become accustomed to the invasion. Thranduil’s own breathing became somewhat labored and he tired to concentrate on what he was doing although with the passing moments it became a little harder and holding himself up with only one arm he was beginning to shake. Once he added a third finger his back arched and he threw back his head at the feeling he could easily tell his body was quite ready now, or at least as ready as it ever would be and he withdrew his fingers stopping only to look at Glorfindel a moment, telling him without words it was all right to touch him now.

Glorfindel smiled as he brought Thranduil into a passionate kiss before placing him back on his hands and knees as he brought his own fingers to Thranduil’s backside slowly running them down the length of his legs and back before pressing three of his own fingers inside the somewhat loosened passage. Thranduil gave a soft hiss but easily accepted the fingers. Glorfindel leaned in close to whisper seductively in Thranduil’s ear.

“I am much larger than your fingers dear elf; I believe you need more preparation…” He said pushing his fingers as deep as he could twisting them and turning them inside Thranduil’s body taking notice of when Thranduil would flinch in discomfort or softly moan in pleasure and when he cried out in ecstasy.

He gently pushed Thranduil forward driving him to rest his weight against his chest while still on his knees, as he pressed down on the small of his back forcing it to arch as he spread Thranduil's thighs. He brought his mouth to the loosened passage before removing his fingers; he was pleased when he heard the somewhat startled gasp escape Thranduil's lips. 

Thranduil shivered when that slick muscle slipped inside him moving and sliding in and across a most sensitive area. Glorfindel would move lower to tease his partner’s erection and sac before running along the cleft of his buttocks before pushing his tongue inside the tight entrance enticing every erotic sound imaginable to pour from Thranduil's lips.

This was pure bliss, for both Glorfindel and Thranduil. Thranduil was loving every second of this so far, no man he had ever been with had done this for him before and it felt amazing...he wished for Glorfindel to continue but he was so close at the moment from releasing he pulled his body away although Glorfindel gripped his hips and pulled him back to him and continued doubling the stimulation using his hands as well.

"AHH!" Thranduil tried to pull away once more but was only pulled back yet again making him tremble. "N-no you must stop, I am too close…" Thranduil's entire body shuddered and tensed until Thranduil's back arched and he screamed out and released, his seed spilling across the bed below him.

Glorfindel lowered Thranduil's hips back to the bed for a moment admiring the flushed and breathless elf before him. "I will bring you back more than once..." He said kissing Thranduil's lips lovingly. "Do you need a moment?" He asked, he knew how powerful ones first release was, how it left you so drained, he thought Thranduil might need a moment.

"P-please, just a moment..." Thranduil said turning on his back, running his hand down Glorfindel's smooth chest, moving to his smooth face, most of the men he slept with had curls of hair on their chest and stubble on their face if not a small beard he always found their features so interesting, being so unlike himself...so unlike Glorfindel.

Thranduil pulled Glorfindel down for a kiss, it was less intense, being a somewhat idle kiss and he smiled at him in that wistful state. Glorfindel smiled back nuzzling him slightly "I believe you are perfectly relaxed right now...allow me to continue and I'll show you exactly what I have to offer." He said.

Thranduil simply nodded, any resistance he had was gone by now and Glorfindel was proving to be a most skilled and affectionate lover, everything thus far had been wonderful. He allowed Glorfindel to pull him into his lap as they continued to kiss, their tongues intertwining and intermingling with one another. He moaned softly into the kiss when Glorfindel's fingers brushed his passage but instead of entering him he stopped kissing Thranduil for a moment and placed his fingers against Thranduil's lips. Thranduil smiled slightly and closed his eyes as he brought two of his fingers into his mouth, running his tongue in between and around the digit's sensually and slowly. He felt Glorfindel bring Thranduil's hand to his lips and his eyes opened somewhat surprised to see Glorfindel kissing his fingertips and begin to suckle on his fingers as well.

Glorfindel soon stopped teasing Thranduil's fingers as he brought Thranduil's hand to the loosened passage and gently persuaded Thranduil to enter himself. Thranduil easily slipped two of his slick digits inside himself adding a third only momentarily afterward as he began to almost eagerly suck upon Glorfindel's fingers. Glorfindel withdrew his fingers from Thranduil's mouth a little reluctantly and added them alongside Thranduil's pushing them far inside causing Thranduil to arch in his grasp. 

Glorfindel loved the look on Thranduil's face as they moved as one and as separate. Glorfindel kissing Thranduil and swallowing all the soft mewls and moans that tried to escape him, feeding off them, and his own desire becoming more and more inflamed. It became impossible for him to ignore his own arousal anymore.

He pulled Thranduil's hand away from himself and placed both hands on his shoulders and he lifted Thranduil's hips slightly. Glorfindel noticed a slight hesitation in Thranduil as he did this though.

Glorfindel paused for a moment. "I'll go slow…it's all right, just press against my shoulders if I'm going too fast." 

Glorfindel smiled softy at Thranduil as he began to slowly ease Thranduil down onto his shaft. His own breathing as well and Thranduil's became a little labored. Thranduil was still so tight even with all the preparation he still has to force it a little, the head of his erection slipping past the tight ring making the both gasp. Thranduil's insides felt like fire, although it still felt so very wonderful at the same time. He as gently as possibly pulled Thranduil further down upon his length meeting a little resistance but Thranduil was soon fully seated in Glorfindel's lap, Glorfindel's desire filling him.

Thranduil swallowed thickly as his body tried to adjust to Glorfindel, part of him wanted to pull away but he forced himself to stay still, he would get used to it hopefully sooner than later. 

He wrapped his arms around Glorfindel's shoulders before lifting his hips only slightly before settling down once more. He could feel Glorfindel gripping his hips almost painfully tight, they were not guiding him or helping him, simply releasing his own tension in the situation and allowing Thranduil to set the pace at least for now. Glorfindel's hot labored breath brushing across his neck and shoulders as Thranduil would lift his hips higher and higher with every stroke until he was almost removing Glorfindel completely from his body before filling himself yet again, from this point Thranduil settled into a comfortable yet slow pace. 

Thranduil enjoyed watching Glorfindel's face strain and contort in a type of agonizing pleasure. One of Glorfindel's hands trailing up Thranduil's chest to rest against his shoulder gently pulling him down to kiss him and lifting Thranduil's hips urging him to move faster, move more, give him more of this heavenly body, this gorgeous elf atop of him, he wanted him, all of him.

Glorfindel moved to stand upon his knees, Thranduil's leg instinctively wrapping around his waist making it easier for Glorfindel to lay Thranduil on his back without losing their connection, he would avoid separating them if it was physically possible. He began to push himself inside Thranduil slowly but he met no resistance or hesitation from Thranduil and began to move faster, quite grateful that he was able to do so, the only reason he would move slowly was to prolong his own release.

Glorfindel ran his hands up and down Thranduil's thighs occasionally gripping his hips pulling the youthful elf harder against his body. Thranduil's body felt fantastic, his long smooth legs wrapped tightly around Glorfindel's waist, flushed and yearning panting in his current lust driven state.

"You look amazing like this…" He said sitting up somewhat to gaze at him panting slightly in his own lust.

Thranduil only smiled at him as he lifted his hips meeting Glorfindel's every thrust mirroring his movement so he was able to feel every inch of this seasoned warrior. And although he knew it was foolish, from past experience, he couldn't help but ask for more. He wasn't so frail he couldn't withstand a little more, he was not a doll…and at the moment he could damn the consequences he didn't care at the instant. 

Thranduil tried to urge him to move faster but Glorfindel continued to thwart his attempts he seemed adamant to keep Thranduil as he was, but for Thranduil it was all too much he needed more than what he was receiving. Glorfindel lifted himself somewhat giving Thranduil the opportunity to break their contact, he shoved Glorfindel hard against the chest sending him backward and off the bed.

It startled Glorfindel so much he barely register Thranduil was atop him, it was sudden and rough which surprised him considering Thranduil wished for this to be gentle but he was on Glorfindel now impaling himself in one fluid motion over and over. Thranduil's hands fisted in Glorfindel's hair kissing him hard.

Glorfindel growled a little in the back of his throat as he repeated the same action to Thranduil pulling hard on his hair to pull their faces apart. "If you wished for more you need but ask…I will comply." He said flipping him so Thranduil was on his stomach.

He entered him quickly and swiftly took his elbows in hand lifting Thranduil from the floor by his arms as he continued to drive into him. 

Glorfindel's movements were fast and hard, their bodies slapping against each other mingled with their sounds of pleasure filling the room. In addition, the odd angel upon Thranduil's arms burned slightly giving Thranduil the edge he wanted and he couldn't hold back a cry of pleasure, his body was so close yet again. He would have found his release soon but Glorfindel let go of his arms suddenly as he fell to the floor shocking him from his current pleasure. 

Glorfindel leaned forward grasping Thranduil's erection but in such a way it prevented him from releasing. Thranduil fought with his hold, but he could only struggle so much with him. Glorfindel chuckled seemingly amused as he thrust forward, Thranduil having forgotten they were still connected making him gasp.

"I need clarification in what you want…starting out so gentle and then you practically attacking me while I was off guard was not fair play." Glorfindel said nipping at Thranduil's shoulder.

"I didn't hear you complain, aside from the fact you took control of the situation rather quickly…" Thranduil paused to catch his breath. "What I want right now is you, hold me tighter, give me an edge to this passion, you wish this to be a night I will not soon forget do you not? Give me something to remember." Thranduil said in a low tone.

"True…but I do not want regret to ever enter your thoughts…" Glorfindel kissed Thranduil while slowly stroking his arousal earning soft mewls from those beautiful lips. "I will take you as you wish however; I want your word that if it becomes too much you will voice your discomfort." He said.

"Could you stop if you let yourself go completely?" Thranduil asked.

"Albeit hard…but I could and will should it come to that." He answered stroking Thranduil's harder.

Their lips met for a long passionate kiss, Glorfindel swallowed every one of the soft moans and mutters that came from Thranduil's lips and Thranduil did the same in turn the two feeding off of each other's mouths until they broke apart for air.

"I cannot be the only one receiving pleasure in this my beautiful warrior…" Thranduil whispered softly in Glorfindel's ears positioning himself on top of Glorfindel who now lay on his back as he slowly lowered himself on his lovers straining arousal a soft moan escaping Thranduil and a low growl escaping Glorfindel.

Thranduil began to move his hips, rotating them on top of Glorfindel who's breath had hitched slightly but Thranduil didn't want him to get used to feeling, he wanted to bombard this elf with a new sensation every moment so he did exactly that. Thranduil  
purposely changed the pace and action every few moments to keep Glorfindel guessing and fully entertained. From simply rocking his hips back and forth, to pulling Glorfindel completely from his body and then back inside. His hands stroking Glorfindel's arousal while rotating his hips in a circular motion and gripping Glorfindel's hair tightly while he rode him like an untamed stallion. 

Every time Glorfindel had a moment to relish in the new and exciting position and pace Thranduil would change it which was over-stimulating his body…that was at its breaking point as he gripped Thranduil's hips tightly pulling Thranduil to him until they were flush and screamed with his release.

"AHHHHHHH!" His release fled from his own body into Thranduil's as he held Thranduil close to himself waiting until his own trembling body ceased its tremors.

Once Glorfindel's hold relaxed a little Thranduil lifted himself slightly to look upon him. Thranduil smiled as he brushed a few blonde strands from the exhausted elf's face. "Do you need a moment?" He asked removing Glorfindel's somewhat softened arousal from his body a discomforting sound escaping them both.

Glorfindel smiled cupping Thranduil's face in both hands and kissing him softly. "Use your mouth upon me…bring me back." He said earning a smiled from Thranduil.

Thranduil kissed down the length of Glorfindel's body, paying special attention to his hips and thighs giving Glorfindel's undoubtedly sensitive length a moment to recuperate. Thranduil never really thought himself to be a tease, although he did enjoy those soft sweet gasps escaping Glorfindel every time Thranduil's breath would brush across him or a passing caress made him arch involuntarily…yet he found it almost necessary to torture Glorfindel somewhat, Thranduil would never fully relinquish control to another.

Glorfindel gripped Thranduil's hair and pulled him away from his arousal stopping Thranduil from his task. Thranduil gave him a confused look.

"Why do you stop me? You did this earlier too…" Thranduil said pulling away completely with Glorfindel's persuasion.

"I'm not interested in completing in your mouth; I want to be inside you…" He laid Thranduil on his back still keeping a tight hold on his hair. "I will take you till anor rises and when you are completely full of me." He kissed Thranduil passionately as he slowly released his hair and continued.

He had Thranduil wrap his legs around his waist and entered his slowly waiting until he was fully inside until he stood up Thranduil cradled somewhat in his arms. Glorfindel continued to thrust forward with both hands gripping Thranduil's buttocks and spreading him apart as he drove into him. Thranduil's arms were wrapped tightly around Glorfindel neck his legs secured around his waist as this new position gave them both a new sense of pleasure and what the other was capable of.

Thranduil's weight was nothing to Glorfindel; he was fully capable of lifting Thranduil completely off his shaft before impaling him once again. He moved to press Thranduil against the wall and himself to gain a little more leverage and thrust into him harder than before which brought Thranduil to a scream his well manicured nails digging into Glorfindel's back making the said elf arch. He looked deep into Thranduil's eyes to assure himself that the other was all right and his cries were not that of pain and was delighted to find they seemed to be in uninhibited pleasure.

"W-wonderful…" Thranduil breathed against his neck. With all the sensations running through his body his eyes began to water and he had to force back the tears that threatened to fall he worried that Glorfindel would take it as a sign to stop, and that was the last thin Thranduil wanted, he wanted this to last.

Glorfindel could feel his second release approaching fast so he stopped his movements which made Thranduil squirm in his grasp forcing him to hold him tightly to keep him still. "Sedho Rwalaer." He growled lowly in Thranduil's ear. "I made a promise and I intend to keep it." He said as he slowly sat down in one of the chairs Thranduil still firmly attached and now sitting in his lap. "If you wish for more, do it yourself." He said simply sitting back slightly.

Thranduil gave him mock annoyance glare before he began to lift himself up and down upon Glorfindel's shaft. He wasn't entirely fond of this new position he had been maneuvered into, it forced him to do all the work and with Glorfindel looking at him as he was with smug confidence it irritated him.

"Come now Lirimaer…you shouldn't look so aggravated with the one giving you such wonderful pleasure." Glorfindel said as he reached out grabbing Thranduil's erection and stroking it slowly in the same time and rhythm as Thranduil's movements.

Thranduil's back arched his hips lifting up to gain more of the sensation. He realized after a moment though that Glorfindel would only move faster if he did so in return. Thranduil rested a hand on the back of the chair and began to move a little faster and being rewarded every time he picked up the pace of his movements, it felt fantastic but he would not be able to keep this up forever, his legs tingled and felt somewhat numb with the stimulation and he feared he would topple over at any moment so he had to still his movements.

Glorfindel stopped stroking Thranduil. "Why do you stop? Do wish for everything to stop?" He whispered softly in one of Thranduil's ears.

"N-no…" Thranduil said trying to catch his breath. "I wish for…a different…position…" Thranduil said. Sitting was simply too much for Thranduil to handle at the moment; his body was already tired although it still burned with desire.

"Very well." Glorfindel said as he lifted Thranduil again and laid him across his desk pushing Thranduil to his side and pulling one leg up over his shoulder as he set up a slow deep thrusting rhythm.

Thranduil moaned his head falling over the other side of the desk. He moved his hips as best he could to meet Glorfindel for every thrust, he didn't wish to lie still he wanted to help them both each completion.

"Is this more to your liking?" He asked as he picked up the pace.

"Y-yes…" Thranduil said still a little breathless. Glorfindel was hitting him in all the right places his hands further stimulating his already sensitive body.

That wonderful burning sensation crept over Thranduil's body again, his body constricting involuntarily around Glorfindel bringing him to the moment as well. Thranduil screamed with his release it fleeing his body with force, Thranduil's back arching completely off the desk as he pulled Glorfindel's own release forward. Glorfindel nearly collapsed on top of Thranduil his breath coming in sort heavy breaths as he tried to compose himself. He closed his eyes momentarily as he pulled Thranduil into his arms holding him gently for a moment. Glorfindel was pleased when the embrace was returned and took the opportunity to pick Thranduil up and carry them back to the bed. He threw the sheets and covers off the bed and laid down for a moment simply resting for a moment. After a few moments of rest he began to kiss Thranduil and run his hands over the expanse of his body.

Thranduil shifted a little as he opened his eyes and returned the kiss although he pulled away after a moment. "How is it you can still continue…?" Thranduil asked his body jumping slightly as Glorfindel grasped Thranduil's member coaxing it back to life.

"I intend to make this a night you will never forget, and I made a promise did I not? Until the dawn…I will continue until the dawn." Glorfindel said leaning down to kiss Thranduil once more.

***

 

Glorfindel was true to his promise and kept a fevering and passionate pace with the youthful King until the dawn was rising in the east once more. Thranduil many times throughout the night thought he would faint from the sheer exhilaration, but every time he felt the need to simply surrender to oblivion Glorfindel would stop and coax him back. Everything had been wonderful and he now laid exhausted under his current lover. Thranduil could feel Glorfindel's hot breath brushing across his neck and shoulder, his heartbeat strong and it was slowing down a little to a more relaxed pace.

Once Glorfindel's breathing was a little more controlled he spoke. "Was it worth it? Do you see your kin any differently?" He asked a small smile gracing his features.

"…I see you differently…but somehow I doubt that others could live up to such standards as last night and this morning, whether they be elf or man this will be hard to top." Thranduil said.

"I'll take that as a compliment…so you enjoyed yourself?" He asked.

Thranduil frowned at this. "You really need to ask me that? Evidence of my pure delight surround you, me still here beside you should be all the assurance you need." Thranduil said.

"Well I could simply take your presence as an inability to walk at the moment." He nuzzled Thranduil's neck gently. "Tell me, say you enjoyed it." 

"I did enjoy myself, very much." Thranduil said wrapping his arms around Glorfindel's broad shoulders. "And my inability to walk aside, I stayed because I wished to."

Glorfindel gave Thranduil a leisurely kiss as he got off, rolling to the edge of the bed before getting up and walking to the adjoining bathroom. "May I assist you?" He asked gesturing to the bathroom.

"Please" Thranduil said and Glorfindel seemed more than pleased to pick him up and take him into the bathroom. 

The bathroom was adjoined to a few other rooms and the large pool-like tub was fed by a natural hot spring so the water was always pleasantly hot, with more than enough room to accommodate twenty elves or men. However, it was currently vacant which honestly was not a surprise, most would be still asleep either sleeping off a night of drinking and dancing or still snuggled close to their lover. Thranduil and Glorfindel stayed awake through the night and now was a good a time as any.

He set Thranduil down by the edge of the basin. "I'll join you in a moment, I'll go change the sheets so you can crawl into a clean bed." Glorfindel said leaving Thranduil's side.

Thranduil nodded as he slipped into the hot water giving a slight grimace to the movement, his legs still felt somewhat numb and his body ached somewhat due to the activities. However it was only a dull ache and the hot water seemed to be soothing it away easily enough, Glorfindel was defiantly an attentive lover if nothing else. Yet, he was more than just attentive afterward he was quite considerate during as well, it will be difficult to find another with the same attributes as Glorfindel .

Thranduil frowned at that thought, why would he even care to be comparing him to another in the first place? This was a fleeting night they both agreed to this and he couldn’t very well take it back now…although he would not be able to object if the offer presented itself once again. He closed his eyes and rested his head on the edge of the tub allowing his mind to go blank while drifting in and out of sleep.

He felt strong arms encircle him as he rested his head on one of those broad shoulders while strong hands rubbed his back soothingly. "You know you could drown doing that right?" Glorfindel said as he held Thranduil.

"I blame you for me being this exhausted…why is it you're not tired yourself?" Thranduil asked as the smell of lavender hit his senses and he felt a wash cloth running over his body.

"I am, but I worry that the night was a little more strenuous on you than myself, I was a little surprised at how flexible you were…you allowed me such leeway in placement, I was able to try things with you I never have with any other before and considering you allowed this I might have gotten a little carried away." Glorfindel said rinsing Thranduil off and began to work on his hair.

"I was fine…I like variation very much, one position gets boring." Thranduil said. "Out of curiosity what was your favorite?" He asked.

"Did they all have names?"He asked giving Thranduil a kiss on the lips.

Thranduil smiled. "Of course…like my favorite is standing or otherwise called The Fly Union…it's not hard on my back but I can still see your face, I love looking into the eyes of the one I'm with." Thranduil paused a moment. "You seemed fond of The Anvil, when I had my feet upon your shoulders…" Thranduil left the rest up to Glorfindel.

"I did like that; I was able to completely penetrate you…" He whispered softly into Thranduil's ear. "Tell me what is the name for the position where our legs were intertwined a bit complicated." He asked.

"The Star." Thranduil said simply. He knew the names thanks to the mischievous minds of men, one having written a book on all the possible positions for men, women, same sex partners, it was quite a fun read actually. "I'll see if I can get my hands on a copy of the book where I learned all this, you can try and place others in most compromising positions." He said.

"It seemed many of these required a lot of flexibility, and others if I was in your position I'm sure I wouldn't be able to hold it very long if I could achieve it at all." Glorfindel said.

"The Lotus." Thranduil said as he was lifted from the tub and dried off before carried into the bedroom. "I can hold that one for a while but it does kill my back, the stimulation is worth it though in the long run." He said as Glorfindel sat next to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Glorfindel smiled as Thranduil settled under the covers, his eyes heavy lidded and he seemed so content at the moment. "Are you going to ask to sleep alone…or may I join you?" He asked.

Thranduil gave him a soft smile. "I won't say no…are you sure? I would enjoy your company." Thranduil said.

"I'm sure…even though I should probably go; I think I'll stay for now at least." He said snuggling behind Thranduil giving a chaste kiss to Thranduil's neck.

***

 

When Glorfindel awoke later in the evening Thranduil was gone, it was probably easier on Thranduil to leave without any awkward goodbyes or silences…it was easier on Glorfindel too honestly. The night was very fulfilling and Glorfindel honestly had no regrets but part of him wished that this would not only be for one night he hoped he could share in Thranduil once more, possibly more than once. He would be lying if he said he didn't like Thranduil, he wouldn’t have approached him otherwise, his eyes were always drawn to him and although he seemed so poised and strong his timid and shy behavior from earlier enticed every masculine desire Glorfindel had within him.

Glorfindel couldn't suppress the urge to look for Thranduil after he went to his own room for a change of clothes. Unsurprising he found Thranduil chatting up a good looking man, although this time Glorfindel didn't frown he couldn't help but smile at him.

Thranduil felt a pair of eyes on his as he turned slightly to catch Glorfindel' gaze as he smiled back at him.

The man followed Thranduil's trail of sight. "A friend of yours?" He asked hoping he could keep this elf interested in him.

"Yes, a good friend." Thranduil said still keeping his eyes on Glorfindel. He felt a hand grab his chin turn his face as the man looked at him intently.

"I was hoping that we could also become good friends." The man said pressing his body up against Thranduil's. Running his hands a bit roughly over Thranduil's body.

Thranduil allowed the man's hand to roam over his body, it was usually hard to find any man to touch him so boldly most fumbled ridiculously over themselves when with him, whether out of their own insecurities and nervousness so finding one that was confidant and a little bold was nice. Although this place was little too public for Thranduil's liking as he slid away from the man smoothly.

"We should continue this elsewhere, don't you agree?" He said with a truly disarming smile. The man typically agreed and Thranduil followed sparing a glance back at Glorfindel before disappearing again.

Glorfindel smiled once more as he scanned the room he was in, although his thoughts were on Thranduil. "Always running off with someone other than me, I believe that’s what makes you such an interesting chase." He shook his head at himself as he followed Thranduil into the night as well.

***THE END***

Thanks so much to everyone who took the time to read this! Reviews and Kudos are greatly appreciated, I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
